Virulent cascade
|spellbook = Mephitic |type = Combat |damage = 750 |exp = |element = Earth }} Virulent cascade is the most powerful spell in the Mephitic spellbook and is widely considered as the most powerful spell in the game, namely in regard to PvM. The spell only maintains its unique mechanics when momentum is being used. The spell requires the Attuned Staff of Poison to be equipped. The spell and its effects Virulent cascade is a spell with unique mechanics that when used well, has the power to decimate opposition. The spell actually has low base damage, but does most of its high damage with a gradually increasing poison effect. The mechanics rely on the Attuned Staff of Poison, which requires contributions of nature runes to function, and therefore cast the spell. For every 500 nature runes the player has contributed to the staff, after each hit base hit, rapid poison damage will affect the opponent, going up incrementally by 20 damage after each base hit, only if the base damage doesn't splash. The nature runes are used up in the process. Note that the base damage hits are very slow, as is a theme across all mephitic spells. Thus, for example, a fight may begin with a base hit of 780 being inflicted, and if the caster has about 2000 nature runes in his staff the poison stack will start rapidly hitting 80s between hits, hitting 5 times before the next base hit occurs. After the next hit of say 1100, the poison will start rapidly hitting 160s, then 240s, etc. Hence, as a fight draws on, the spell will become increasingly damaging to the opponent, provided the caster is able to keep casting. After five hits in this case for example, a base hit will be hit then rapid 400s will occur, hitting 5 times before the next hit. A maximum of 3000 nature runes can be contributed to the staff, and they cannot be removed from the staff once attached. The nature runes will not be consumed per cast, but will rather provide the staff with a level of charge. Each 500 rune contribution will contribute approximately 16.6% charge to the staff, with a 100% charged staff lasting approximately five hours, meaning using the staff costs approximately 200k per hour purely in nature runes. The protect from magic prayer only affects the base damage of the spell, and not its poison effects. Anti poisons can be drunk to mitigate the poison elements of the spell. Drinking an antipoison (++) (the best option when facing the spell) will halve the incremental procession of the spell. That is, assuming a player has a fully charged staff, the incremental increases in damage will be 60, rather than 120, for the duration of the antipoison (++) effects. This spell is more suitable for certain situations. For example, given both its cost and the nature of its damage, other methods may be better for killing monsters that do not require long battles to kill. However, for high level bosses, the spell is obviously one of the best methods possible for killing them. As for PvP, the spell is interesting. Given the spell emphasises high levels of damage over time but in small doses, the spell is often difficult to 'KO' opponents with. However, wealthy players have adapted. Given the mephitic spell book's variant of teleport block as well as the stunning qualities, high risking experienced players will often use it to simply attempt attrition of opponents. While it is unlikely yo 'KO' them (at least initially), the spell is able to make a whole inventory of food, even with protection prayers, last a very short duration. This also applies to many instances of clan pking, where the spell will be used to sap opponents of food to then be killed. Another unique aspect in Virulent cascade is that the player must have their Magic level boosted over 99 in order to cast the spell. In order to achieve this level boost, most players choose to drink a dose of magic boosting potions or be under the effects of the magic skillcape. An expensive, though more convenient alternative for this is to buy sustained spellcaster potion from the hooded mystic. These will keep your magic level at 116 for fifteen minutes if you have a magic level of 99. However, you may only buy one of these potions a day, and they will cost a player 100 000 gp per a potion of 4 doses. Despite its high level requirement and required runes and equipment, Virulent cascade is often considered an overpowered spell.